Infinity On High
by The Xubbz
Summary: this is an OS. it took me two freaking weeks to write and, not to be vain or anything, but i think that it is pretty good! rated T for safety! please r


Best Friends…or much moreiLove my best friend

Xubblez

Everything was set. I was all packed for my two-day trip with my best friend, Shane Evans. As soon as I sat down, I heard a car horn honk outside my window. I went to it and saw Shane standing in front of a silver Audi Coupe. I waved, grabbed my bag and ran outside to meet him.

"Hey, Shane!" I said as he opened the trunk of the over- expensive car. He waved at me and opened the passenger door for me.

"Hey Hayley. How's your week been so far??" he asked sweetly as he climbed into the driver's side. I could hear his tongue ring clicking against his teeth.

"Miserable. I've been waiting for this since you asked me. And trust me, that plus my mom asking me what's wrong is not fun." I said, looking at his piercings. He had two on his eyebrow, one on his nose, one on his tongue, three on each ear, and one lip piercing.

"Well, from this point on, you're gonna have fun, or I am gonna make you." He said threateningly. I saluted him and said "Sir, yes sir!" Then we both cracked up laughing.

When we finally got to Shane's house, my mouth dropped open.

"What??" he asked.

"Your house is fucking HUGE!" I said, nearly stunned silent. I looked at him and he was smiling. "What?? You're happy about my surprise??"

"Yes…maybe…I don't know. I've just been confused about a lot of things lately." He said, quietly stepping out of the car. We went around to the trunk, grabbed my stuff and walked inside. It looked even bigger from the inside.

"Follow me. I'll lead you to my room." He said with a very sexy smirk. I blushed and followed him up the stairs to his "penthouse" bedroom. He had a whole floor to himself, and the room was packed with almost every CD ever made. A huge stereo system dominated the right wall, the king size bed was on the opposite side. A flat screen was on the wall right in front of me, and a huge window was behind me. Two huge recliners and a sofa were in the middle of the room in front of the flat screen.

"WOW. Are you sure this isn't a movie theater??" I asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, I'm positive. C'mon Hayley, you knew my parents were filthy rich years ago. You must've figured that my house was huge just about then." He said, putting my bags beside his bed. He sat down on the blue and red comforter and patted the space beside him. I sat down on the overstuffed bed and turned to look at him. He was looking at me with distant eyes. I waved my hand in front of his face and he came back to the real world.

"What??" he asked, looking surprised.

"What were you doing??" I asked curiously. He was still looking at me in a weird way, making me blush a bright red.

"Why are you blushing??" he counterattacked with another question, which made me blush even more.

"No reason, but why were you looking at me like that?" I asked, standing up to find a CD. I wanted to find the perfect slow song, and then dance with him. I wanted to dance with him until the moon never shined again. I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him. "Do you have any CDs with slow songs on them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why do you want a slow song?" he asked, standing up to find the CD.

"I just wanted to dance. If you don't mind though." I said softly, trying to avoid his gaze. He looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked, pulling my chin up so I would meet his gaze. This made me blush a deep scarlet.

"I said I just wanted to dance. If you don't mind, I would like my chin back." I said, turning my head so he would let go of my chin. He smiled and picked out a CD.

"Is this okay?" he asked, holding up a CD of songs he'd burned. I nodded and took the CD from him. I placed it in the stereo and skipped ahead to Remembering Sunday. He walked over to me and said, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." I said, taking his outstretched hand. He pulled me close enough that our stomachs were touching. I had never been this close to Shane, and it was nice… I never wanted this moment to end. I didn't even know if this was a dream or not. When the song ended, a faster one came on and I asked, "Do you want to keep on dancing?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind." He said, pulling me close again. It was a song I recognized as Shake It by Metro Station. I felt him pull me as close as me could as the beats started making the floor shake. He and I started grinding against one another and his hand found its way up to my face. I looked into his eyes and moved my hips a little bit faster and pushed a little harder. As the song drew to a close, Shane handed me my bag.

"Do you want to change?" he asked, looking at me curiously. I nodded and took my bag to the opposite side of the room.

"Don't look, okay?" I asked sweetly. I turned around and went over to his dresser. I quickly stripped my t-shirt and aerie shorts and changed into the orange cami and plaid shorts. I turned to see Shane staring at me with very distant eyes. "I thought I asked you not to look." I said with a firm voice. He smiled and stood up. Then, I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. He was just in a simple pair of black boxers.

"I didn't, until you pulled your shirt on." He said, looking at me sweetly. I walked over to him and pulled him over to the stereo again.

"Can we dance again?" I asked, forgetting about the previous sentence. He nodded and started the CD again. He stood up and grabbed my hand. I stood up and then, like the true klutz that I am, I fell over backwards by tripping over my own two feet. I landed on a corner of the bed and felt like I bruised my whole lower back. The pain was so intense; I couldn't even stand up to lie on the bed. I closed my eyes tightly to try to block out some of the pain blossoming from my lower back.

"HAYLEY! Are you okay?" he asked, picking me up and laying me face down on the bed. I felt him lift my cami about halfway up my back and I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Hayley, this thing is huge. Do I need to take you to the hospital?" he asked. I looked at him and saw the fear and pain in his eyes.

"No, this has happened before because I am so klutzy. Can you just get me some aspirin and a glass of coke?" I asked, looking him directly in the eye. He nodded, turned off the stereo and rushed downstairs. He was gone for three minutes when he came rushing back in with a bottle of coke and a pack of Tylenol. "Thank you, for everything. You've been a huge help." I said, taking the Tylenol and coke from him. I quickly downed it and hoped it wouldn't come back up.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to do anything?" he asked, touching my upper back gently. He started drawing small circles between the tattoos of black wings on my shoulders. He started to move his hands in larger circles and applying more pressure.

"That feels good…" I said, closing my eyes slowly. I felt myself drift into an uneasy sleep after five minutes of his massage. When I finally fell asleep, I had dreams with Shane in them.

I woke up and felt something warm pressed against my back. I turned my head and saw Shane's sleeping form right beside me. His arms were clamped tightly around my chest. Every so often, he would squeeze and take a deep breath. I grabbed his arms and gently pushed them off of me so that I could get up. I was hungry and wanted to go downstairs and find some food. I looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was almost ten o' clock in the morning. Then, silently and quickly, I rushed downstairs to the HUGE kitchen. I went over to the fridge and looked for something I could cook for Shane. I found some eggs, bacon and frozen waffles. By the time I had started cooking, it was almost eleven o'clock, and Shane still wasn't awake.

I cracked the eggs into the frying pan and placed the bacon right beside it. The smell of frying bacon and eggs wafted throughout the kitchen. I placed the waffles in the microwave and got the syrup out of the fridge. The microwave dinged and I got the waffles out. I placed them on a plate and got the eggs out of the frying pan. I placed the eggs and bacon on the plates and went upstairs to wake Shane up.

When I got upstairs, I saw that Shane was still asleep. I went over to him and shook his shoulders.

"Shane, wake up." I whispered. When he didn't wake up, I kept shaking his shoulders and did everything I could imagine to wake him up. I even tried giving him a wedgie. Then I tried the only thing that I hadn't tried. I kissed him full on the lips. I felt him stir underneath my lips and then he moved out from underneath me.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he asked, looking at me with loving eyes. He stood up and smelled the air. "Did you make breakfast?" he asked, walking over toward me.

"Yeah and if you don't get downstairs, it will get cold really fast!" I said, grabbing his hand. He yanked it back and I headed down the stairs. I heard running footsteps from behind me. I turned to see Shane running to catch up with me.

"You better run or I'm going to get you!" Shane said as I started running. He chased me all the way into the kitchen. When I stopped, he caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist. We both started laughing and I turned around so that he was hugging me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. I pulled away and walked over to the table. I handed him his plate, sat down and started eating.

"Eat. It's good." I said with a mouthful of eggs. He took a bite of the bacon and smiled.

"You're right. It is good!" he said, sitting next to me. I looked at him and smiled my huge goofy smile. He smiled at me and took a bite of the waffles.

"MMMMMMM…I haven't ever had waffles before. These are good." He said, finishing off the last of them. He ate the rest of his eggs and bacon then tossed his plate in the sink. I finished off my waffles and eggs, tossed my plate in the sink.

I started walking back up the stairs when I heard running footsteps behind me. I turned to see Shane starting up the chase again. I ran as fast as I could up the four flights to his room and stopped right beside the bed. He burst into the room and tackled me onto the bed with his arms around my waist. Then we both burst out laughing. When we stopped laughing like hyenas, Shane asked, "Do you want me to massage you again?"

He stood up and went behind me. He placed his hands on my back and gently started rubbing up and down my spine. It was sending sparks of electricity up and down my spine. Shane slid his hands under my shirt and caressed my back. I felt his hot breath on my neck and I felt my cheeks heat up. I felt his breath become heavy as he trailed his fingers up and down my back. Shane's hands wandered over to my sides and around to my stomach. I accidentally let out a moan. I was really enjoying this.

"S-s-Shane, what are you…mmmm…" I said with a groan as I felt him press his lips to my neck. Shane stood up, pulled me up and placed his hands on my hips. He pressed me up against the wall nearest his bed and pressed himself on me, leaving me defenseless.

"Hayley, I love you." Shane whispered in my ear and licked my earlobe. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I love you with all of my heart, Shane." I said as a few tears escaped from my eyes. Shane pressed his lips on mine roughly and kissed me with everything he had. He ran his tongue across my lips and I slowly parted my lips. He slid his tongue in my mouth and explored my mouth, tasting every part of me.

We separated from each other, panting. He'd finally kissed me. Once he'd caught his breath, Shane kissed my neck, occasionally leaving tiny hickeys. I pulled him into a heated kiss. His lips molded against mine as his hands moved down to my shorts. I felt him mess with the hem of my shorts.

"Shane, we're not gonna do that now, are we?" I asked, out of breath. I was breathing heavily as Shane started kissing my neck again.

"Not if you don't want to…I'm only doing this for you…" he said, sucking on a particular spot that made me moan. I pulled his head up and looked into the gorgeous, baby blue eyes. Why had I fallen in love with the emo boy? I had only been a friend with him for two years, and before that, he distanced himself from everyone else. I was the first person in our class to ever talk to him. Maybe it was his personality that I liked. I felt safe around him, and I felt like I could do anything. I just loved him in general.

"Well, I don't want to go that far. Not yet." I whispered in his ear. I pulled him over to the bed and sat down, leaving my shorts at the wall. He didn't sit down though. He stood in front of me with his hand behind his head. I stood up and walked over to my bag. "I'm going to change, okay??"

"Go ahead. I'm going to change too." He said, walking over to a blank space in the wall. He knocked on it twice and a door opened to reveal his closet. My mouth dropped open again. I dug in my bag for my extra clothes. I found the Aerie shorts and panic at the disco tee shirt and pulled them out. I walked over to his bed and pulled my cami over my head, revealing a black and red polka dot bra. I pulled the shorts up and the tee shirt over my head. I slipped the studded belt through the loops, grabbed all of the bracelets out of the bag, and slipped them onto my wrists. I went over to the opening in the wall and saw that Shane fully dressed and holding a thin, black, velvet box in his hand. when he saw me, he walked over to me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I wrapped my arms around him and backed out of the closet, pulling him with me. He pulled away and handed me the box, saying, "This is for you. I got it a while back but never found the right time to give it to you."

"Thank you." I opened the box and saw a gold, heart shaped locket with 'Love, Shane' engraved on the back. "Omigod… Shane, you didn't have to do this." I said, looking into his eyes. He smiled.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I wanted to show you how much I love you." He said, looking at me with love in his eyes. I smiled, picked the locket up and opened it. There was a picture of Shane and me from earlier this year. We were at a party that the most popular guy at school had thrown.

"Shane, thank you so much. I love it! " I said, placing it around my neck. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. "What do you want to do today??" I asked curiously. He shrugged and led me out to his car.

"Do you wanna go to the mall??" he asked, opening the passenger door for me. I slid in and thought about his suggestion. He slid into the driver side and looked at me sweetly. I nodded.

"Yeah. I needed to go shopping anyway. And, my mom left her credit card with me for the weekend. So I can spend as much as I want!" I said, remembering the platinum credit card my mom had left me for "emergencies".

"Alright. Local mall okay?? Gas is just getting too expensive." I nodded as he pressed the gas pedal down and took off down the driveway.

Ten minutes later…

We pulled up to the parking lot at the mall and parked at a spot near the south entrance. I climbed out of the passenger side and walked over to Shane.

"You ready? This is your first appearance with your new boyfriend." Shane said, grabbing my hand and walking toward the doors.

"I was born ready. Come on." I said as I started running toward the double doors. we walked inside and immediately saw a whole group of people from school, and they were the popular kids. "Oh, shit…" I said, averting my eyes. Then I saw Jesse, a guy who has had a crush on me since the third grade, look over our way. When he locked eyes with me, I heard him say, "Look, there's Hayley and Shane." Then, all of the people with him turned our way and the most popular girl in our grade started laughing.

"Come on Hayley. Don't let them bother you." Shane said, leading me toward the Hot Topic. I nodded and turned away. We walked inside the huge hot topic and walked back toward the wall of jewelry. I wanted to get something for Shane, but I couldn't decide.

"I want to get something for you, but I can't decide." I said, looking at the wall of bracelets and necklaces.

"You don't have to get anything for me. You being with me is enough." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I went over to the hair dye and looked for a color that would go well with blonde hair.

"Yeah I do. I'd feel guilty if I didn't get you anything." I said, looking at the purple hair dye. "If I get this, would you help me put it in??" I asked him. He nodded and grabbed the red hair dye beside the pink and green.

"Come on. I told you that it was a gift." He said, walking me over to the cashier. I slid my credit card through the thing and inserted my PIN number. The cashier handed me the bag and the receipt and we walked out of the store. When we walked out and started heading toward American Eagle.

"I know, but I'd still feel bad. Please let me get you something." I said, grabbing his hand and swinging it back and forth. He looked at me and said, "There's nothing else you could give me. I just want to spend all of my time with you." He said, walking into American Eagle. Right when we walked in, I noticed a group of people standing around the Plasma in the back. And the people just so happened to be the group of popular people from my school. I went over to the shelf with the blue jeans on it and once I did, one of the girls caught my gaze. But this time, I didn't have Shane to protect me from the hate that radiated from these girls. I saw them walk over and I tried to hide my face, but the bracelets and light blonde hair was too obvious. The leader, Amy, walked up to me and said, "look what the cat dragged in."

"Hello to you too Amy." I said, picking up a mini skirt and holding it up to my waist. I decided to go a size down because the one I picked up was three sizes to big for me, and I wear a five.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be at Hot topic or whatever that goth place is??" She asked, evil seeping from her words. I looked at her and her evil clones and smiled a nasty smile.

"I already went thank you very much. And I bought you something!" I said with a fake smile. She looked at me with surprise in her eyes and asked, "You did??"

"Yeah. Black Hair dye to make your witchy- bitchy appearance more believable. Because trust me, I wouldn't even think for a minute that you're such a bitch. Only until I got to know you." I said, picking up the size three mini skirt and walking over to the shorts. I picked out three pairs of shorts in three different shades.

"Excuse me?" she asked, trying to take in my words.

"Oh, you didn't know? You're such an evil witch, we had to declare you bitchy instead of witchy." I said, scanning for Shane. I saw him over by the guy's jeans and I walked back to the lingerie section. I started scanning for the aerie pajamas that I wanted to buy to surprise Shane tonight. When I found the blue string bikini and matching bra, I immediately searched for my size.

"Oh, you're really going to get it now." Said a masculine voice from behind me. I turned to see the biggest jock in the whole school standing right in front of me. I looked around for Shane and saw him running towards me. When he reached me, I saw the jock wince a little.

"You want her, you're going to have to go through me." He said, walking me over to the cashier. I placed all of the clothes down on the counter and pulled out the credit card. I reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly in mine.

"That was so sweet." I said, swiping the card and entering the pin number. I signed my name on the receipt and grabbed the bag. We walked out hand in hand and walked over to the food court. "I can't believe you did that for me. No one has ever been that nice to me." I said, swinging his hand back and forth. When we got to the food court, we both decided on going to The Subway that was here. Once we got our food and paid, we picked an open booth near the center of the open space. And that table happened to be right beside the popular peoples' table.

"Can we sit somewhere else?" I asked Shane. He looked at me and nodded. "Thanks. I just don't think I can take anymore verbal abuse." I said, looking him in the eyes. He smiled and led me to a table in the center of the court. We sat down and pulled our food out of our bags.

"No problem. I don't want to have to put up with the guys either. They pick on me too." He said, taking a sip of his drink. I took a bite of my wrap and looked at him sweetly. Then I saw the people heading over here.

"Oh, shit…Here they come." I said with annoyance. Shane looked up and rolled his eyes. "What do you guys want??" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Didn't you get enough earlier??" I asked, finishing off my wrap. I took the last bite and took the last sip of my drink. I looked at Shane, who was still finishing off the foot long sub. I put my trash into the bag and looked up at Amy. "I could call her a bitch all day." I said, looking at Shane and pointing to Amy. I saw Nate, Amy's boyfriend, tense up behind her and start to walk towards me. "Shane, come on. Let's go." I said as he finished his sandwich and placed his trash in the bag. I stood up and walked toward one of the trashcans. I threw the trash away, grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him out to the car.

Fifteen minutes later…

We pulled up to the driveway of Shane's mansion and quickly walked inside, in case they followed us. We walked upstairs and set our bags down on the floor beside my bag.

"Thank you for leaving a little early. I really hate those people. It's like they have noth-" I was cut off my Shane's hand covering my mouth.

"You're welcome, but please quit talking about them. Show me what you got from American Eagle." He said with a sexy smirk. I blushed, picked up the bag and walked over to his closet.

"I'll be out in a minute…" I said with a sexy smile. I walked into the closet and pulled out the new clothes. I pulled the fresh bra and underwear, pulled the dirty ones off, pulled the tags off the new ones and pulled them on as quickly as possible. I pulled the pajamas out of the bag and slipped the spaghetti strap nightgown over my head and pulled the tag off. I check myself in the mirror near the door. My hair was a little frizzy, so I tried to flatten it with my hands. I walked outside and snuck up behind Shane, who was looking for a CD to play. I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. I felt him flinch under my lips and he turned around, ripping my lips from his neck. he turned around and gave me a look over. Then he started blushing.

"Why are you blushing??" I asked, placing my hands on his chest. This made him turn an even brighter red. He shook his head as I locked my hands around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my nose.

"No reason that you need to know. If you want to get the answer out of me, you'll have to make me some more of your delicious food." He said, releasing me from his hold.

"I will need to change out of these pajamas for tonight. Can you go get my clothes for me??" I asked sweetly, sitting down on the bed.

"Anything for you." He said, kissing my hand and walking into his closet. He walked out after ten seconds and tossed my clothes to me. I smiled and took off the pajamas. I pulled the shirt over my head and looked at Shane. He was bright red and looking anywhere but at me. I pulled the shorts up and walked out the door. When I heard the running footsteps, I started running as fast as I could toward the kitchen. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. When I turned around, I saw that Shane was nearly on top of me. I made it to the kitchen before he finally caught up with me. He grabbed me by the waist and we both started laughing like crazy again.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, still laughing. He stopped laughing and placed his hand on his chin.

"Can I help you make… chocolate chip cookies?" he asked sweetly. I smiled and said, "I think I can make it happen." I walked over to the fridge and searched for the necessary ingredients. The only thing he didn't have was milk.

"I need milk." I said, walking over to him. He smiled and led me out of the house and to his car.

Five minutes later…………

We pulled up to the Harris Teeter that was near Shane's house. We parked up near the front and walked hand in hand toward the entrance. I recognized one of the cars, but I couldn't remember whose car it was.

"Do you know whose car that is??" I asked Shane, pointing at the dark gray Volvo. Shane shook his head and pulled me to the doors. We walked back to the dairy section and looked for a carton of milk with a good expiration date. I picked up a carton of Organic milk and walked up to the cashiers.

"This car thing is really irking me." I said, racking my brain to remember whose car it was. Shane looked at me and smiled.

"Just forget we ever saw the car." He said, coming to a stand still at the end of the line at the only open cashier. Then I saw him. Jesse. It was his car that we saw in the parking lot.

"Oh, shit. Hide me. It was Jesse's car!" I said, standing on the opposite side of Shane. But this was the only open line, so Jesse had to come here. When he got in line behind us, he recognized me.

"Hey, Hayley. What are you doing here so late??" Jesse asked, looking at Shane suspiciously. "And why are you with him??" he asked, giving Shane very dirty looks.

"You didn't guess?? When we saw you at the mall earlier, we thought we were being pretty obvious. Hayley and I are dating as of last night." Shane said with a smirk, shooting dirty looks at Jesse.

"Guys, don't fight." I said, placing the milk next to the cashier. I handed the 3.50 to the cashier, grabbed Shane's hand and walked toward the exit. "Bye Jesse." I called over my shoulder. I walked quickly to the car, dragging Shane behind me. We climbed into the car and quickly drove off.

We pulled into his driveway and walked inside. I looked at the clock and saw that it read 9:30 p.m.

"Wow. It's already nine?" I asked quietly. He nodded and said, "If you don't want to cook, I can take you upstairs." He said with a sexy smirk. I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Would I do that to you?? I told you I would cook, and I'm going to!" I said, walking toward the kitchen. I pulled all of the ingredients out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist as I pulled a mixing bowl out from under the stove. I smiled and looked up at him.

"You really don't have to." He said, kissing the back of my neck. I shuddered at his touch and measured out 3 cups of white flour. I poured it in the bowl with the sugar, milk, water and eggs. I mixed it thoroughly and pulled some out on a finger. I offered it to Shane and he gratefully took my finger into his mouth. He sucked all of the cookie dough from my finger. He reached down into the bowl and got some on his finger. He placed it in front of my nose, then moved it down to my lips. I opened my mouth, closed it around Shane's finger and sucked all of the sweet batter off of my finger. I grabbed the bowl and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer.

"Are you coming or not??" I asked, walking up the stairs to his room. When I was on the third story, I felt him pick me up bridal style and carry me the rest of the way. I rested my head on his chest as he walked up to his room. I closed my eyes and let myself relax in his arms. It seemed to take a little longer than usual to get up one flight of stairs. I opened my eyes as he put me down on the couch. I held out one of the spoons and dipped mine into the cookie dough.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, checking the clock. It was almost ten thirty.

"Wanna watch a movie??" I asked, taking another bite of cookie dough. He dipped his spoon in and took a huge bite.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" he asked, standing up and walking over to the cabinet under the TV.

"Anything that you want..." I saidm putting the cookie batter down and walking up behind him. i kissed the back of his neck and felt him flinch under my lips.

"Okay, i want to watch you, kissing me." He said, turning around and grabbing me around the waist.

"I can make that happen." I said, standing on my tiptoes and pressing my lips onto his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**

**well, i think that is the longest fanfic i have ever written. it has been since the beginning of my summer vacation since i started it. (June 3rd)**

**well, please r&r!**


End file.
